


Day 1 - Holding Hands

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood and Gore, Vampires, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam and Castiel go on a vampire hunt that does not go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 - Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> The first installment in the 30 Day OTP Challenge with Destiel. For the most part, these fics will be stand-alones that will feature Castiel as either an angel or a human depending on the fic. If any of these fics are related, I will point them out as I post.

“Damnit, Sam, that fuckin’ vamp came out of nowhere!” Dean cursed as his younger brother flung open the door to their motel room in haste.

“Dean, I know. You’ve been saying it the whole way here. Now put him on the bed. I’ll get the med kit.” Sam was all business, rummaging in his duffle on the other bed while Dean carried the unconscious body of Castiel into the room.

The former angel was dead weight in the hunter’s arms and Dean winced as he carefully set him down on the bed closest to the door, shaking off that train of thought. Dead and Castiel didn’t belong in the same sentence together.

Castiel’s skin was pale, the fabric of the plaid shirt covering his upper body dark with blood. A long gash was visible across his collarbone and leading over to the bicep of his left arm. The crimson liquid left a trail from the doorway to his current position, staining the horridly floral comforter that covered the bed.

Dean tried not to think about the fact that Castiel hadn’t once stirred since he’d lost consciousness over twenty minutes ago in the Impala as they raced back to the motel from their latest hunt. He also tried not to think of just how Cas had become injured in the first place. Yet the scene replayed itself without his permission over and over as he moved to turn on the lamp between the two beds.

It had been a normal vampire hunt for all intents and purposes. Get in, gank the bastards, then get out. In the process, Cas would’ve gotten a bit more hunter training with Dean and Sam both to guide him. Castiel was no slouch with a blade by any means and all three had gone in armed to the teeth with dead man’s blood, machetes and guns just in case.

It was four against three, but Dean hadn’t been worried about their odds at all, even grinned at Cas before launching himself into the fight as the vampires charged the hunters. They’d held their own easily, Dean and Sam destroying one vampire each. Though it was as they turned to deal with the other two that things had taken a turn for the worst.

One male and one female vampire remained, baring their teeth at the hunters as they approached from the front, Castiel coming up from the side. That had been Dean’s mistake, to let Castiel stand alone. He would always regret it.

As Dean brought his blade up to deal with the female, she’d suddenly moved, faster than Dean could process. His breath and heart had frozen in his chest as the blade sank home, though not into the vampire as he’d intended. Dean had watched in horror as his machete struck Castiel instead, the vampire having dragged him in to use as a shield.

He’d never forget the wide, fearful and pain-filled look in those blue eyes as they met his for the split second it took for the vampire to shove Castiel at Dean. Dean let go of the blade’s handle long enough to catch Cas before the ground could, Sam rushing to aid him in easing Castiel down onto the floor.

The distraction had worked and the two vampires had fled, leaving the hunters to tend to their wounded. 

Now, in the motel, Dean shook his head to rid it of the memory, blinking back the sheen of tears in his eyes as he and Sam returned to Castiel, Sam with the med kit. Sam would have to close the wound because Dean knew his hands were shaking too badly. It was too hard to even look at them, covered in Castiel’s blood as they were. Blood that he had spilled, regardless of intention.

Sam worked quickly, his practice paying off as he disinfected the wound then began stitching it closed while Dean lingered on the other side of the bed, watching worriedly. 

“He’s lost a lot of blood,” Dean murmured, voice hoarse.

“Yeah, but he’s Cas. Take more than this to take him down,” Sam offered in quiet reassurance as he continued stitching, mopping up any excess blood as he went with a towel from the bathroom.

Dean gave a shaky chuckle at that, but his eyes went straight to Castiel when he let out a low groan of pain, his features strained with it. 

“Cas?” Dean called, reaching for his friend’s limp hand and holding it tightly in his own.

Another groan was his answer before Castiel spoke, voice weak and rougher than usual, “Dean?”

“Yeah,” the hunter said, giving a quiet but relieved sigh. “Yeah, Cas, it’s me. I know it hurts, buddy, but we’ll take care of you, all right? Sam’s fixing you up and you’ll be just fine.”

Blue eyes were finally visible beneath Castiel’s dark lashes. Dean had never seen a more welcome sight. “Did we get ‘em?”

Dean shook his head slightly, looking down at where his hand continued to hold Cas’. “The last two got away after...” he paused, not able to bring himself to say it. When he’d almost killed Cas.

“Won’t get far,” Cas murmured, a very faint smile curling one corner of his mouth.

The words brought an answering but also faint smile to Dean’s lips. Castiel knew him well. Dean wouldn’t let them leave the state alive. Especially not after tonight.

“Yeah. We’ll get ‘em,” Dean agreed, though stopped, biting his lip for a moment. He closed his eyes tightly as those tears threatened once more, his grip on Cas’ hand tightening as well. “Cas, I’m so sorry...”

“Dean, stop,” Castiel said, then closed his eyes when keeping them open became too difficult. He managed a weak squeeze of Dean’s hand in return, however. “Wasn’t your fault.”

“No, I shoulda made sure you were closer instead of getting too far away from us.” If there was one thing Dean knew well, it was guilt and self-loathing. His free hand came up to wipe away the stray tears that managed to escape while Sam put away the needle and thread across from him.

Castiel breathed in sharply as Sam began putting bandages across the wound, his grip on Dean’s hand firmer. “Fine,” he hissed through gritted teeth, though there was no venom in his words. “You owe me pain medication. And burgers. Lots of burgers.”

Dean couldn’t help the laugh that escaped, nor could Sam his quiet chuckle. As Sam finished carefully bandaging Castiel, Dean shifted closer and brought his and Castiel’s clasped hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the knuckles. He was smiling when he murmured against Cas’ hand, “Anything you want, Cas. Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
